


Gemma's Brother

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, POV Louis, stacy's mom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's Mom inspired except Stacy is Gemma and the mom is her brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemma's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberlouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlouser/gifts).



> talk to me on tumblr: yourfavouritechild

Louis has been helping Gemma out with English every Tuesday & Thursday. On Sundays, he mows the Style’s lawn. Getting extra money is nice, and so is Gemma, but she’s not who he’s really into.

It’s Sunday now and Louis mows the lawn while Gemma chills by the pool. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, so Louis feels a bit uncomfortable with his shirt sticking to his skin. Gemma is lounging in her bathing suit reading, and she peaks over to Louis ever so often.  
Gemma’s brother, Harry, runs out of their porch door into the backyard. He’s in just a towel and wow is it a small one. His usual curls are weighed down with water and drip onto his very nice shoulders. Forgetting about his surroundings, Louis stumbles a bit and runs over a small patch of flowers. The sound of the lawn mower is overpowering any noise coming from Harry, who appears to be yelling at Gemma. She rolls her eyes and returns to her reading. Harry, still annoyingly wet, turns to Louis. He points at some patch of grass Louis had apparently missed. Louis wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt, trying his best to look sexy and not gross. He smiles at Harry, who smirks back after giving Louis a once over with his eyes. He pads back into the house. Louis runs over another flower because he wasn’t watching what he should have been.

*

On Tuesday, Harry wears the tiniest shorts imaginable and Louis must pretend he’s diligently reading his book in order to not make everyone in the room uncomfortable when he stands. It might have been his imagination, but Harry definitely wiggled his butt when he left the room.  
“Gemma, what’s your brother’s uh, deal?” Louis asks.

“I can ask him to leave if you want things a bit more,” Gemma leaned closer to Louis, batting her eyelashes. “Private.” Louis leaned away.

“Uh, you know what never mind.”

*

Another Sunday, possibly even hotter than the last. Both sibling read by the pool as Louis mows the lawn. Both siblings also watch Louis like a piece of meat, but he knows he probably looks like a mess.

Once he’s done with the lawn, Louis goes inside to the bathroom. He’s sticky and sweaty and feels gross. After he washes his hands, he goes to dry them with the towels under the window. Harry is in the pool, in the shallow end, water rolling down his body and hitting the band of his yellow shorts. The waistband is riding low and his happy trail is dark from being wet. Wow he’s laughing at Gemma now and grabbing his stomach and he’s so hot, just so hot.

Louis feels himself grow in his shorts just watching Gemma’s brother, who is not even a real human, honestly. Oh, he can’t resist. A quick wank won’t harm anyone, right? Louis lets a hand sneak down his pants as he unzips and pulls his pants down just enough. He gives himself a good tug and barely holds back his moan. He imagines a wet, lean body rocking against his. His eyes flutter a bit, but he has them open enough to see the boy pull himself out of the pool. His muscles flex and shine and wow. Harry stands there, dripping, running his hands through his hair. Did the waistband get lower; could it get any lower without being rated X; could Louis be the one to pull it down? Harry still stands there but his head faces Louis’ and Louis is almost are they made eye contact. But he’s so close and that stupid smirk he sees makes him want to see it going down on him.

Gemma opens the door and screams.

“Louis! Oh my God! What the fuck!”

Louis comes back from the edge so fast he almost got whiplash. He shoves himself back in his pants, but by the time he turns around to apologize Gemma has already ran outside. Louis watches from the window as a flustered Gemma recounts the tale to her brother, who cracks up. God, this is so embarrassing and is that Harry walking towards the bathroom window, oh no. Louis ducks his head down in shame as Harry approaches.

“Lou, you scared my sister,” Harry says casually. Louis doesn’t respond, but he feels his face flush and he’s not having a good time right now. “Her bikini get you going, eh?”

“No,” Louis huffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not interested in,” Louis lets the sentence drop.

“Oh,” Harry says, understanding what Louis meant. A moment passes between them. This is so awkward. “Was it me, then?” Harry asks with a knowing grin. Now it’s more awkward. Louis’ blush just deepens. Harry, apparently, takes that as a conformation. “So it was me!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I felt the same way looking at you mow the lawn? All hot and sweaty and-”

“Oh please, I look disgusting mowing the lawn.”

“You wanna get ice cream with me?” Harry asks. He sounds so sweet and genuine Louis might’ve melted into the tile floor if he wasn’t frozen still from the sudden question. Louis put on his best cute kitten face, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he can only get his response out because the butterflies want to break free.

“Sure,” Louis says, cringing a bit at his failed attempt at being casual and suave. But he plays with the ends of towel while rocking on his feet. He can’t wait to see what mint chocolate chip tastes like on someone else’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
